1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for dispensing a product, and more particularly, to a bar code based refueling system that distributes fuel after receiving a valid bar code input.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle fleet operators often experience problems with respect to refueling their vehicles. To lessen such problems, systems have been developed using magnetic cards or electronic keys to permit the holder of such card or key to refuel his or her vehicle. Other systems are based off secret codes. One apparent problem with the use of the magnetic cards or electronic keys, as well as secret codes, is that they are easily transferable. Thus, an authorized holder of the card or key can pass the card or key to an unauthorized individual or tell the individual his or her secret code, allowing such individual, without the permission of the fleet operator, to refuel his or her own vehicle. With rather large companies, issuing many cards or keys to its drivers, the possibilities for illegal use of the cards or keys is numerous and can quickly add up to a large amount of financial loss to the company.
An example of an automated dispensing system which utilizes a magnetic card is U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,421 issued to Wostl et al. This patent discloses an automated article dispensing system, such as a vehicle service station, capable of dispensing goods in response to activation by an authorized holder of a credit card. The customer inserts the credit card into a control console and the identifying indicia from the credit card are checked to ensure that it corresponds to a valid credit account. If so, the control console is enable to permit the customer to select the goods desired. The system can also require the customer to insert a personal identification code which is checked to verify that the customer is an authorized user of the credit account. The sale price and quantity are applied by the control console to a data bank for billing and inventory. If the credit account is invalid, the credit card is captured by the control console. If the credit account is questionable, the credit card is returned without enabling the selection of goods. Means are included for ensuring that the customer does not forget to pick up his credit card and receipt. Means are also included to provide premiums such as trading stamps and premium tokens.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,066 issued to Smith discloses methods and an apparatus for dispensing a consumable energy source, such as electrical power or liquid fuel, to a vehicle. The vehicle includes an apparatus for coupling the vehicle to a dispenser of the consumable energy source. The vehicle further includes a memory and a coupler for bidirectionally coupling the memory to the dispenser of the consumable energy source for transferring information therebetween. The transfer of indicia from the memory to a remote site is provided for use in accounting for an amount of the consumable energy source that is input to the vehicle. Messages and other information, such as advertisements, can be input to the vehicle while coupled to the dispenser. A display is provided for displaying the information to an operator. A data entry device, such as a keyboard, may also be provided for originating information within the vehicle for transmission to a remote site. The local controller includes a microprocessor, a timer, and an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter. During use, a consumer inserts a card having indicia on a surface thereof. The indicia are recorded upon a magnetic stripe. The card reader senses the indicia and provides a digital output to the microprocessor, the digital output being expressive of the information conveyed by the indicia. The microprocessor is bidirectionally coupled to a central controller for transmitting the indicia information thereto such that power or fuel is dispensed and an accounting of the dispensed power or fuel is made.
The prior art fails to provide a system for refueling a vehicle, such as a plurality of automobiles and/or trucks in a fleet of vehicles, wherein the system allows only authorized vehicles to be refueled. It is therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.